The purpose of the Tumor Procurement Core Facility is to coordinate collection and use of primary human cancer specimens from patients who undergo surgery or autopsy at the University of Oregon and VAMC. These tissues will support both basic and translational research studies of Cancer Center members. In addition to obtaining samples of tumor and adjacent normal tissue, an IRB approved consent exists to allow the drawing of a sample of blood for preparation of DNA. This core also prepares slides for histologic confirmation of the presence of tumor in the specimen. Collection of demographic, pathologic and clinical data is performed to facilitate correlative studies and this information is entered into a computerized data base. Centralized collection of tumor samples minimizes the biohazards involved in handling human tissues and allows coding of samples to insure anonymity of patients. Since the previous grant submission a charge back system has been established.